Fringe: Rewrtten
by LinkynTripleA
Summary: Rewritten storys of 'Everything in its right place' Charlie returns, and is greeted by Alt-Lincoln, the team adjusts to the new member. Based mostly on the conversations between characters. Rated M for chapters to come. RxR
1. Two Lincolns, One Olivia

**Totally mad that they killed off Alt-Lincoln in the latest episode of Fringe, but maybe (our) Lincoln will have a better time adjusting to the Alt-Fringe division. I think he feels more at home, rather than feeling alone and like an outcast. Plus I like how he and Bolivia interact. **

**Anyways, my favorite character was Charlie, then it was Alt-Charlie and Alt-Lincoln, but I like (our) Lincoln, he's sweet and compassionate and really needs a girlfriend :) These last few episodes have been making me heartbroken, he is watching Olivia and Peter and it is killing him. I love seeing how he acts with Bolivia, and figured why not make something happen. (p.s. she doesn't think of (our) Lincoln as being her Lincoln, he is a completely different person who looks the same…like a twin) (Also our Lincoln will be labeled as Agent Lee, Alt-Lincoln will be labeled as Captain Lee and just Lincoln) RxR**

* * *

'What's up, Tyrone?' Olivia said as she walked out of the car

'How the hell, did you-?' Lincoln said as he turned around

'Hey.' Lincoln said as he walked towards Agent Lee and Olivia

'Hey.' Agent Lee said

'why would you tell her that?' Lincoln said as he walked beside Agent lee and Olivia

'You don't like Tyrone? I think it's a strong middle name.' Agent Lee said

'He's been my partner for six years, and yet he wouldn't tell me his middle name.' Olivia said as she chuckled

'My bad.' Agent Lee said

'Alright, then I wanna settle a bet about you.' Lincoln said as the three stopped

'Okay?' Agent lee said as he looked back and forth between Lincoln and Olivia

'Are you a funny guy or a boring guy?' Lincoln said as he faced Olivia

'Uh…I don't really know how I would categorize myself.' Agent Lee said

'Boring.' Lincoln and Olivia said as they looked at each other

'Well, I wouldn't say that but I like to read up on things before going out and attacking them.' Agent Lee said

'Yep, definitely the boring type.' Olivia said as she smiled

'Uh…you two are aware that I can hear you?' Agent Lee said as he looked at Olivia

'Don't get mad Agent Lee, we have a weird sense of humor over here.' Olivia said as she patted his shoulder

'Well if it isn't Mr. Bug Girl.' Olivia said as she looked behind Agent Lee

'Very funny, Livvy.' Charlie said as he stopped in his tracks

Olivia Patted Agent Lee on the chest and mouth _I'll be_ _back _she and Lincoln walked towards Charlie and each gave him a hug. Agent Lee, watched how the three interacted it was like they were family and how they were sitting there joking around.

'I would ask how Mrs. Bug Girl is, but you would probably say she is bugged out from the trip.' Lincoln said as Agent Lee walked towards them

'Oh, yeah Charlie this is—' Olivia said as he put her hand out to Agent Lee 'Yeah this is gonna get confusing.' she slowly raised her hand to her mouth

'Hi, Charlie Francis.' Charlie said as he put his hand to Agent Lee

'Agent Lincoln Lee.' Agent Lee said as he shook his hand

'Nice to meet you.' Charlie said as he placed his hand by his side

'Charlie just got back from his honeymoon with his wife…or as we like to joke and say Mrs. Bug Girl, because when the two met, it was awkward.' Olivia said as she smiled and faced Agent Lee

'Could we just finish the case, before we take about my love life?' Charlie asked as he put his hands up

'Alright.' Lincoln said as the four walked to the crime scene

'Hey, I'm sorry about the timing. It looks like this is gonna tie us up for a while, so it looks like debrief is gonna have to wait.' Olivia said as she faced Agent lee

'Yeah. Of course, I get it.' Agent lee

'Uh—Reynolds? Agent Lee is gonna need a ride back to the DOD, and then also an escort back to the bridge.' Olivia said as she turned to walk towards Charlie and Lincoln

'uh, wait, what?' Agent lee said in confusion

'Oh, I just assumed under the circumstances you'd want to return to your side until we're freed up.' Olivia said as she faced Agent Lee

'Oh, no, that's okay. I don't have to go. I mean, it's no problem for me. I'd like to stay and be of assistance. If I can.' Agent Lee said

Olivia looked back at Charlie and Lincoln for the okay and Lincoln raised his shoulders as an okay.

'Yeah, okay.' Olivia said as she faced Agent Lee

When the four entered the building, their faces were full of disgusting looks and some groans over the horrid sight.

'Well, this looks like Lincoln's house.' Charlie said as he looked around

'I was gonna say a dump.' Agent Lee said

'Dump?' Olivia asked

'Uh—like a garbage can.' Agent Lee said

'Yeah, now that I think about it, Linc's house looks allot like a garbage can.' Olivia said as she smiled

'It's not that bad.' Lincoln said as he smiled

'If you say so.' Charlie said as he smiled

'Is his house, really this bad?' Agent Lee whispered to Olivia

'I'd say it is border line.' Olivia whispered to Agent Lee

Agent Lee chuckled as he and Olivia kneeled down to examine a body, meanwhile Charlie and Lincoln were using special equipment to read the bodies.

'So, what's the story with your double?' Charlie asked as he looked at Agent Lee

'What do you mean?' Lincoln asked as he looked at Charlie

'Liv, was trying to send him home and he freaked out.' Charlie said

'Who knows, maybe he wants to spend time with us, when we aren't pointing guns at him and handcuffing him to a pole in the janitor closet.' Lincoln said

'Wait, what?' Charlie asked

'Nothing, I'll explain later.' Lincoln said

'Well, I think the boy might have something for Livvy.' Charlie said as he looked back at Agent Lee and Olivia

'Why do you think that?' Lincoln asked

'Look at the way, he stares at her.' Charlie said as he pointed to Agent Lee

'I just hope that if he feels something for her and it's not because of she reminds him of the Olivia on the other side.' Lincoln said as he face Olivia and Agent Lee

'Why? You gonna go big brother on him?' Charlie asked as he chuckled

'I might, why?' Lincoln asks with a confused look 'You wouldn't act like her protective older brother?'

'I would, but what would we do? Shot him?' Charlie asked as he smiled

'Why not? I see no harm in that other than him being harmed.' Lincoln said as he smiled

Later the four made their ways back to the DOD and split up to do their own jobs, which were each assigned by Captain Lincoln. Lincoln turned to face Astrid and noticed that Agent Lee was sitting at one of the desks alone, but after a few seconds he was accompanied by Olivia who had lunch in her hands and was offering it to Agent Lee.

'Thanks.' Agent Lee said as he smiled and took the food from her hands

'No problem.' Olivia said as she sat next to Agent Lee

'Why is it packed like this?' Agent Lee asked as he took the food out of the bag

'Food, doesn't come this way in your universe?' Olivia said as she chuckled

'No, it comes not wrapped in bags with logos.' Agent Lee said

'It's still food; just cost more and only certain foods are available.' Olivia said as she opened the package

'Yeah, I've noticed.' Agent Lee said as he did the same as Olivia

Charlie walked up towards the two and inserted the needle into his arm as the loud hissing noise.

'Hey, you know what I just realized, you have worms in your body and you married to a bug girl. Wow, you two were really made for each other.' Olivia said as she smiled

'There not worms—' Charlie said before both Lincoln, Olivia and Charlie all spoke at the same time 'There arachnids.'

Olivia looked at Lincoln and smiled after they finished talking; Agent Lee sat in confusion as he tried to make sense of what they just said.

'I still go, with what I said the first time. Everybody is looking for someone who likes them for who they are inside.' Olivia said as she chuckled

'Are you kidding me, right now? This again?' Charlie said as he looked at Olivia

'We have to show Agent Lee, how we work over here. Us arguing and joking is perfect to show how professional we all are.' Olivia said as she put her arm around Agent Lee

Just when Agent Lee was about to speak a loud alarm emitted from the computer that Astrid was out.

'You'd think, you would get use to that noise.' Charlie said as he walked towards the computer

'What is that?' Agent Lee asked facing Olivia

'It means, we have a case or we just got a hit.' Olivia said as she and Agent Lee walked towards the computers

'Captain Lee, I think you may want to see this.' Astrid said

'What is it?' Lincoln said as he walked to Astrid

'We have a sighting of a shape shifter.' Astrid said

Broyles walked out of his office and walked to the team, 'I want you to ensemble a team, Captain Lee.' Broyles said as he stopped by Astrid 'Agent Lee, we are different than your team, follow their orders, closely.'

Agent Lee looked at the three and then back at Broyles, he glanced at the computer then followed Olivia, Lincoln and Charlie as they walked out of the room.

When the four arrived at the crime scene, where the shape shifter was spotted, they saw the remains of a body and three pronged marks in the victims mouth.

'Well, looks like Agent Lee was correct.' Charlie said as he looked in the victim's mouth

'About?' Agent Lee said as he looked at Charlie

'About shape shifter's being back.' Charlie said 'but the thing that bothers me is the fact that Captain Lee didn't think of it.'

'Technically, he is me and I am him.' Lincoln said as he pointed back and forth between Agent Lee and himself

'No, because you see, I like him better.' Olivia said as she put her hand on Agent Lee's shoulder

'That hurts.' Lincoln said as he placed his hand where his heart should be

'I felt nice to me.' Agent Lee said as he smiled

'Now that must have hurt.' Charlie said as he smiled

Lincoln smiled then continued looking at the crime scene; he would occasionally look up to see Agent Lee and Olivia talking between one another.

'Red, find anything?' Lincoln finally asked Olivia

'Just a few bugs, but nothing really worth mentioning.' Olivia said as she looked up to face Lincoln

'Agent Lee?' Lincoln asked

'Same.' Agent Lee said

'Charlie?' Lincoln asked as he faced in the direction he was in

'Not a thing.' Charlie said

Before any of them could say anything, there were gunshots that went off, making the entire fringe team and every other agent grab their guns and run to the nearest spot of cover they could find.

'Where is the shooter?' Lincoln shouted

'Roof!' Charlie shouted

'Got him!' Olivia shouted as she looked at Agent Lee 'Cover me!'

While Olivia took off running towards the trucks and grabbed a sniper rifle, she leaned it on the trucks and aimed up the shot.


	2. Olivia deals with the emotional tramua

**Thanks, if you read the first chapter, if you didn't? Then I gotta ask why are you reading the Second? Hope you enjoy chapter two, much more drama in this one than the first. RxR**

**Recap: **

'**Where is the shooter?' Lincoln shouted**

'**Roof!' Charlie shouted **

'**Got him!' Olivia shouted as she looked at Agent Lee 'Cover me!' **

**While Olivia took off running towards the trucks and grabbed a sniper rifle, she leaned it on the trucks and aimed up the shot. **

'Olivia, we haven't got all day!' Lincoln shouted

'Give me a minute.' Olivia said before a loud shot echoed throughout the ground

A moment of silence waved through each agent, which was interrupted by the sound of Agent Lee shouting 'Officer done!'

'Who knew? Who knew?' Lincoln said

'What?' Agent Lee said in confusion

'Who else knew, we would be here!' Lincoln said

'Hey, Linc. Medevac's on the way. You're gonna be fine.' Olivia said as she applied pressure to the wound

'Liv…I've been blown up before this is nothing.' Lincoln said as he smiled

'You are the only person I know, who will joke at a time like this.' Olivia said as Charlie ran towards them

When Charlie reached Lincoln and Olivia's side, the Medevac team was barely approaching them. There were sounds of bags rustling and beeping. They had put Lincoln in the chopper and left Olivia and Agent Lee with bloody hands. Charlie put his hands on each of Olivia's shoulders and pulled her towards him, while the Chopper was taking off.

'He's gonna be alright.' Charlie whispered to Olivia

'I know.' Olivia said as she put a hand on top of Charlie's

Olivia looked at Agent Lee and smiled, she was glad that they were all okay but she was sad that Lincoln wasn't. The three watched as the Chopper was going out of sight; no words were exchanged between the three on the way back to the DOD.

When they were back at the DOD, Olivia walked to the Locker room and went to wash her hands. While she was doing so, she looked in the mirror and was getting upset.

'Liv, you haven't cried sine you got on this job, don't start now.' Charlie said as he walked up behind Olivia

'I'm not, just overwhelmed, by everything that is going on.' Olivia said as she leaned on the sink

'Breathe.' Charlie said as he looked at Olivia's reflection 'He'll be fine.'

'I know.' Olivia said as she left the locker room and saw Agent Lee sitting at a desk with his hands on his head

'You alright?' Olivia asked as she approached Agent Lee

'Yeah, sorry, the last time I saw someone get shot was when I was with my partner.' Agent Lee said

'When was that?' Olivia asked as she leaned on the desk

'A few months ago.' Agent Lee said as he looked up

'Agent Dunham, can I have a moment?' An agent said as he stood behind Olivia

'Uh—yeah. Give me a minute, Agent Lee?' Olivia asked as she face Agent Lee

Agent Lee shook his head yes and watched as Olivia and the agent talked, he saw her expression go from a smile to sadness. He watched as she swallowed and her eyes starred at the floor.

'What's going on?' Agent Lee asked an Agent who was standing near him

'Captain Lee, he didn't make it.' The Agent said

Agent lee looked at Olivia and saw her back away and leave the room, he then saw Charlie chase after her. Agent Lee knew the feeling Olivia was felt, how one second they were joking around and having a good time and the next he was gone forever. How all that they ever knew was gone forever.

He placed his hand on the desk and sighed, if he felt pain, he couldn't even imagine how Olivia and Charlie felt. A few minutes later, He watched Olivia walk into the Locker room and Charlie go into another room.

A few minutes passed and he walked into the locker room where Olivia was

'Hello?' Agent Lee said as he walked into the locker room

'Hey.' Olivia said as she lifted her head 'I thought that you would be long gone by now.'

'You know what? I—I wasn't thinking. My face is probably the last thing you wanna see right now. Maybe I should go—' Agent Lee said before Olivia cut him off

'Lincoln, its fine. What's up?' Olivia said her voice clearly breaking

Agent Lee realised just how much she was hurting, he could see the tears building up in her eyes and how she had actually called him Lincoln this time instead of Agent Lee.

'We collected allot of Intel on jones. There's more work to be down. I'd thought I'd stick around for a while. I figured you'd need some help.' Agent Lee said while starring into her eyes.

'Thanks. That'd be nice.' Was all Olivia was able to say

Olivia starred at the picture; she was holding in her hands, it was when they had a Christmas party. She remembered Lincoln begging Charlie to take a picture; Charlie had gotten so annoyed that he finally took the picture, while mumbling words that Lincoln and Olivia couldn't understand.

'Are you gonna be okay, if I stay here?' Agent Lee asked as he placed his hand on top of hers

Olivia snapped back to reality and looked at Agent Lee, 'Yeah I'll be fine.' She said as she grabbed his hand

'I'm gonna go, alright.' Agent Lee said as he stood up

'Are you going to go back home or did they give you an apartment?' Olivia asked as she stood up behind Agent Lee

'They haven't given me anything, I was going to go back home then come back in the morning.' Agent Lee said as he turned around

'You can stay at my place that way you can brief me on the rest of Jones in the morning and then you can finally go home.' Olivia said as she tried not to make

'Are you sure about that?' Agent Lee said

'Yeah, it's fine.' Olivia said as she smiled

'Okay.' Agent Lee said as he smiled back at her

'Just let me finish up a few things, and then we will go.' Olivia said as she walked passed Agent Lee

'Yeah, no problem.' Agent Lee said as he smiled and watched Olivia leave the room

When Agent Lee and Olivia arrived at her apartment, he noticed that her apartment actually looked lke one a regular person would have. It had a few knick-knacks, a couch; Television, table and maybe a few household items. When he would look at her he saw his Olivia…well Peter's Olivia and when he talked to her, he saw someone completely different; Someone who could joke around with him, who would flirt and be a little human.

'This is nice.' Agent Lee said as he placed his bag on the ground

Later that night agent Lee was sitting on the couch watching Television, while Olivia was working on some paper work from the office. Agent Lee would occasionally look over at her and see her stare at a photo of her and Lincoln. He would later see her take a drink from the bottle of alcohol that she had poured herself.

After a few hours of Agent Lee watching television, he turned it off and told Olivia good night and headed for the spare room. He fell asleep listening to the quite rustling of papers coming from the living room. When Agent Lee had fallen asleep, Olivia had walked to the spare bedroom and leaned up against the door frame and watched Lincoln sleep.

She walked into the bedroom and noticed Agent Lee was completely naked except for his briefs that he was wearing. She looked at his chest and was surprised by the six pack that he had been hiding underneath all of his suits. She ran her hand over his arm to his shoulder and slowly sat on top of him, causing him groan as she leaned over him.

She slowly leaned her face to his and kissed him at first it was just a quick peck, but she mustered up the courage to kiss him and began leading a trail of kisses down his neck. Agent Lee woke up keeping his eyes close and let out a surprised gasp as Olivia's hand was trailing down to his chest.

'Liv.' Agent Lee moaned 'Liv! What are you doing?' he said as he pushed Olivia off him

'Nothing, I just- -' Olivia said before Agent Lee cut him off

'I'm not him, Olivia.' Agent Lee said as he sat up

'I know you're not him.' Olivia said as tears began rolling down her face

'Are you sure that you do?' Agent Lee said as he raised his hands to his head

'I'm sorry.' Olivia said as she began crying

Agent Lee looked at Olivia and walked towards her; he crouched down next to her and held her in his arms. Olivia cried her eyes out until she finally fell asleep in his arms, Agent Lee held her until he couldn't feel his arms. He finally stood up and picked up Olivia, then placed her gently on the bed and covered her up with the blankets.

Agent Lee starred at her and watched as the rest of her tears fell from her eyes, he slowly ran a hand through her hair and walked out of the room. He walked into the living room he sat on the couch and later fell fast asleep.


	3. Olivia's drunken mistake

**Love you all if you read the first two, if not. We'll get there when we get there. Hope that you love my story, had a little inspiration from watching past Fringe episodes. Mad about last week's episode 'Letters of transit' the episode was over before it even began! Anyway can't wait to find out how they will survive the massive attack of Jones. And you're story, my people…**

**Recap:**

**Agent Lee looked at Olivia and walked towards her; he crouched down next to her and held her in his arms. Olivia cried her eyes out until she finally fell asleep in his arms, Agent Lee held her until he couldn't feel his arms. He finally stood up and picked up Olivia, then placed her gently on the bed and covered her up with the blankets. **

**Agent Lee starred at her and watched as the rest of her tears fell from her eyes, he slowly ran a hand through her hair and walked out of the room. He walked into the living room he sat on the couch and later fell fast asleep. **

When agent Lee awoke he walked into the spare bedroom and peeked in as he saw Olivia, who was still asleep in the bed. He closed the door and walked into the kitchen grabbing the first glass he found and poured bourbon into his drink. He took a quick gulp of the liquid and turned to the window and watched as a group full of people walked along the streets.

After what felt like hours to him Olivia finally awoke she walked out of the room with her hand to her head. She saw Agent Lee sitting on the couch starring at multiple case files that were spread out on the couch next to him. Slowly she walked towards him and peered over his shoulders to see the case files that he was looking over.

'Aren't all of those cases solved?' Olivia asked

Agent Lee jumped off of the couch causing all of the files to fall to the ground 'Jesus Christ Olivia!'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.' Olivia said as she walked towards Agent Lee to help pick up the case files

'It's fine, you know. Just use to living alone and when someone sneaks up behind you and says something you get a little freaked out, especially when that person who sneaks up behind you could be another Fringe case waiting to happen.' Agent Lee said as he grabbed some files from the ground

'Sorry, I forgot you're still new to all this.' Olivia said as she handed him files

'What exactly happen last night? How did I end up in the spare bedroom and you in here?' Olivia asked as she sat down on the couch

Agent Lee looked at Olivia and realized she had no memory of what happened last night between the two. 'Uh…you had a little to drink and were a little woozy and the spare bedroom was the only place I could get you to go without any fight.' Agent lee said hoping that she would believe him

'Well, that sorta makes sense.' Olivia said as she rubbed her head

'Yeah.' Agent Lee said while regretting lying to her

'What have you been doing all…afternoon and morning. I've really been asleep all day?' Olivia asked as she looked at her watch

'Yeah, I was gonna wake you but I figured that if you are anything like my Olivia then you would probably need some sleep.' Agent Lee said

'Your Olivia?' Olivia asked with a strange look

'Oh, not like that. I mean 'my' Olivia from my universe.' Agent Lee said in a quick tone

'Oh. I'm still surprised that I drank last night, I rarely do.' Olivia said

'Yeah, you were working on some case files, guess time passed and things got out of control.' Agent lee said as he smiled _**Well, that wasn't a full lie.**_

Olivia looked at Agent Lee then walked into the kitchen, 'You been drinking bourbon since you woke up?' she asked while holding the bottle in her hands

'On and off again.' Agent Lee said holding his cup to his mouth

Olivia looked at the bottle and noticed that it was half empty; she poured the rest into a glass and threw the bottle away. She walked into the living room and handed the glass to Agent Lee.

'Thanks?' Agent Lee said in a confused tone

'Sorry, bottle was half empty and I figured you'd want the rest.' Olivia said standing in front of Agent Lee

'Yeah, thanks for this.' Agent Lee said as he placed the drink on the coffee table

Olivia walked back into the kitchen she picked up her phone from the kitchen table and placed it on her ear and began listening to her missed calls.

'Five missed calls from Colonel Broyles.' Olivia said as she removed her hand from her ear

She quickly placed her hand to her ear again and waited for Colonel Broyles to answer her call.

'Broyles.' Colonel Broyles said

'Colonel, sorry I missed you. What did you need?' Olivia asked

'I need you to come to the D.O.D.' Colonel Broyles said

'Uh…sir, alone or do you want me to bring Agent Lee.' Olivia asked

'Preferably alone but you can bring Agent lee.' Colonel Broyles said as he hung up

Olivia removed her hand from her ear and walked towards the living room, where Agent Lee was still going over his case files.

'Hey, Lincoln.' Olivia immediately regretted calling him Lincoln and looked at the ground

'Yeah?' Agent Lee said as he faced Olivia

'I have to go to the D.O.D. you want to come? Or stay here?' Olivia asked

'Whatever isn't a bother to you.' Agent Lee said

'Well, then get some pants on and let's go.' Olivia said while looking at Agent Lee who was wearing Briefs and a shirt

Olivia walked past Agent Lee and into her bedroom and quickly changed her clothes, when she walked out Agent Lee had placed all his files back into the bag. Olivia walked towards him and handed him his jacket.

'Regular clothes look good on you.' Olivia said while looking at his clothes

The two made the way to Olivia's car and began driving towards the D.O.D. while on their way they had a little chat here and there all the while, Agent Lee keep thinking about the occurrences last night. While Olivia had been a little drunk and had kissed him, of course he was glad that they didn't do anything but he was upset that he had to lie to her.


End file.
